In Seto Kaiba's Mansion
by Metallia
Summary: What happens and what will you find in Seto's Mansion? Come on in and see, as the gang tours his home! DISASTER!
1. What to do?

In Seto Kaiba's Mansion...  
  
Disclaimer: Yep none of this belongs to me. Ummm.....I really don't remember who it belongs to....4kids? I don't remember sorry! I'm not making anything out of this, expect maybe hoping to make a few laughs but other then that I'm a broke bum! So just read on and enjoy!   
  
Vikki: This is my first fic ever. I wrote it like last year, but I took it down and now, I re-read it and thought "WOW! THIS IS FUNNY IN A STUPID WAY!" So, I decided to re-post it and see what you think! If it's a hit, perhaps I shall continue. Well, READ AND REVIEW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
WaRnInG: Umm.....strange craziness! If you can't handle it then.....Well read anyway!  
  
Chapter 1: What to do? Lets....  
  
*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vikki: Ugh there's nothing to do but I got an idea! Let's........  
  
Joey: Yes?  
  
Vikki: Let's.........  
  
Yugi: Yes?  
  
Vikki: Lets.......  
  
Kaiba: Oh shut up!  
  
Vikki: *glares* Let's........  
  
Kaibe: Oh! I got an idea let's.............Shut up!  
  
Vikki: Kaiba you are distracting my inner thoughts!  
  
Kaiba: Inner thoughts? *laughs*  
  
Vikki: *grins devilishly* hehehehe........LET'S GO HAVE A TOUR OF *ALL THE ROOMS IN KAIBA'S   
  
HOUSE!!!  
  
Joey: Yea, I think that's a great idea Vikki! I might even be able to mug something off him! heh!  
  
Yugi: Well....I guess it is something to do....  
  
Yami Bakura(YamiB): Why haven't I gotten a line yet?  
  
Vikki: You're not needed!!!  
  
YamiB: EXCUSE ME?! NOT NEEDED?! *pounces on Vikki*  
  
Vikki: Okay okay!! Needed! Needed!! Fullyly Needed!!!  
  
Tea: *coughs* I don't think "Fullyly" is a word  
  
Vikki: It is now!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
YamiB: *stuffs a banana peel in her mouth*  
  
Tristen: Where did you get that?   
  
YamiB: I found it in the garbage can and thought it might be of some use!  
  
Joey: Oh! That's the banana peel from the banana I had for lunch!!!   
  
Vikki: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! *spits it out*  
  
LadyBesideThem: *looks frightened, packs up all her stuff and runs off*  
  
Tea: Stop that Vikki, you're scaring all the people away!!  
  
YamiB: It's just a muffin, i was kidding!  
  
Vikki: *suddenly the banana peel turns into a muffin* You guys are crazy! You did something!!!  
  
Kaiba: Okay, who was it? Who gave her the sugar?  
  
Yugi: *whistles innocently* Not ME.....  
  
Vikki: *goes and washes her mouth with some stuff she found in her bathroom* There, I'm as clean   
  
as a whistle!  
  
Tea: "Clean as a Whislte?"  
  
Vikki: Whatever! Anyway lets be off to Kaiba's!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vikki: yea that's about it, for the first chappy! I'll be posting my second one as soon as I post   
  
my first one! Yep yep! See ya and please ReViEw if you can. ThIs Is My FiRSt FiC So PlEaSe Go   
  
EaSY On Me?! (I promise my next chapter will be way better!) TANKS A TOT!   
  
Joey: eh....Tanks a tot?   
  
Tea: Vikki! you'd better change that back or else people may think your crazy!  
  
Joey: That was lame Tea....  
  
Vikki: I AM CRAZY! MUAAHAHAHAHA  
  
Tea: Excuse me?  
  
Joey: Ahhh.....*changes the subject* Crazy for who?  
  
Vikki: CRAZY FOR YOU! ah......aha....ahaha...ahahahahaha! THAT RHYMTHS(sorry I can NEVER spell   
  
that word!!)!!!   
  
Joey: Excuse us while we carry her off to an insane institude.... 


	2. Look at ThaT!

In Seto Kaiba's Mansion  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing........It all belongs to someone else!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WaRnInG: Craziness and unpredictable stuff!  
  
Chapter 2-Wow look at that! Opps.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: This is the trophy room.......*watches everyone carefully*  
  
Vikki: Kaiba, why didn't you invite me to your house sooner this place in so cool!!!   
  
Kaiba: "This" is the trophy I won for being the best.....  
  
Vikki: JUMP ROPER!!   
  
Kaiba: EXCUSE ME?  
  
Vikki: It says right here! "This award is presented to Kaiba for being the best jump roper in   
  
school...." Hm?! It should be Rope Jumper shouldn't it? Hehehe!! Never the less.....That is so   
  
funny!!!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?! *grabs the trophy and looks at it carefully* It says MOKUBA KAIBA!!! Anyway it's not mine so why is it here? *throws it out the window*   
  
Joey: Heh, look at this! This is so cool!! It's light too... *holds a giant statue up in the air* I am the winner of...Hm....what is this trophy for? ah? ugh?! Opps! *drops the trophy* CLANK   
  
Tea: Joey....ugh....  
  
YamiB: I think that statue looks better without a head.....*smirks*  
  
Kaiba: *holding the statue in his hands and sobbing* This.....This was my 104th trophy.....how could this happen....*sob sob* I'm going to kill you Joey Wheeler!!!  
  
Yugi: Wait a second, I'm sure you can fix it!  
  
Joey: it's just a stupid piece of junk! *kicks the arm*   
  
Crack Clank  
  
Vikki: *coughs* There goes its arm.....  
  
YamiB: hahahaha!! What a work of art! I'm sure you could sell it for tons of money......  
  
Tristen: But Joey would get the money cause he was the one that made it like that!! *laughs*  
  
Kaiba: GET OUT! GO TO THE ROOM ACROSS THE HALL WHILE I SPEND SOMETIME ALONE WITH MY 104TH TROPHY!!! GO!!! *points towards the door , then goes back to sobbing*  
  
Everyone except for Kaiba: *shuffles to the room across the hall*  
  
Tea: I really don't think we should touch anything guys.....  
  
Joey: Don't be ridiculous! This is obviously a playroom of some sort, so let's play! *grabs a vase and spins it on his finger* see! This is fun!!!  
  
Vikki: Wow!! That's so cool! *claps* Go Joey!!!  
  
Yami: I don't think you should be encouraging him!  
  
Yugi: Noooooooooooooo!!! *slides down across the floor tripping Joey*  
  
Joey: What the?! *falls flat on his face as the vase goes flying through the air*  
  
Bakura: Ummm.....Wow this is my first line....AHHHH!!! *dodges the vase* That was lucky! *the vase hits a panting making it fall, the panting his a china set and all three items fall to the ground and.....well I think you get it!* Errr.....Not so lucky...  
  
Tea: Ohhh.......I told you, you shouldn't have touched anything.....  
  
Joey: It wasn't my fault! It was Yugi and his little "nooooooooooo!!" thingy!!!  
  
Yugi: I thought you were going to drop the vase so I slid to catch it....  
  
Vikki: But you ended up tripping him and making all the items fall!! ahahahahahah!!! I wish I had my video camera with me!!! *pretends she has a camera and is filming everything* Hey! Look, that things says "Antique Room"!  
  
Bakura: Uh-Oh......what are we going to tell Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *walks in wiping the corner of his eye with a hankie* Well, now that......*eyes widen seeing the mess* MY STUFF!! MY VASE!!! MY PANTING!!! MY CHINA SET!!! THAT'S IT! I'll put you guys somewhere you can't break anything! *snaps his fingers and a butler comes in* Have someone clean this mess up and bring my "friends" up to the attic.......  
  
Joey: The Attic?  
  
Yami: What are we going to do up there?  
  
YamiB: He's probably gonna kill us or something......  
  
Tristen: *scared stiff*   
  
Tea: Don't worry!   
  
Vikki: The Attic? I wonder what's up there!!! hehehe!!!  
  
Butler: y-yes sir......*leads them up to the *AtTiC*  
  
Kaiba: I'll be up there after I spend some quality time with my antiques....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vikki: That was all for my second chapter.....I know it was short but I'm starving and it's lunchtime so give me a break already!! I promise you that I WILL do the third chapter after lunch....  
  
Joey: Lunch! *runs off toward Vikki's fridge*   
  
Vikki: HEY!!!!!!! MY FOOOOOOOOD!! *chases him*  
  
YamiB: Vikki wanted me to remind you to.....Review or else she'll send.....umm...who was it? *whispers with Vikki* She'll send ME to get you.....Muhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa *cough* Excuse me *takes a sip of orange juice* Ahhh, that's much better! 


	3. HaUnTeD!

In Seto Kaiba's Mansion...  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I own nothing, NOTHING...NOTHING!!! Yu-Gi-Oh Does not belong to me? got it? Gooooooody!  
  
Vikki: *coughs* Yes I know I said, no, I pRoMiSeD I would continue my story after lunch....But...I guess I fibbed. I had lunch but then I took the longest shower. Then my internet got all screwed up so I couldn't post at all!! Sorry bout that. I was trying to connect but it would keep saying that the line was busy so I don't know what to do!!! My internet is still down, but I guess if you're reading this, it must mean my net is back up! Yay! Well read on.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WaRnInG: Lots of ClInGiNg  
  
Chapter 3- Haunted!!!  
  
*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CRASH Suddenly All the Electricity Goes Out  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Vikki&YamiB: *cling onto each other*  
  
Joey&Tristen: *cling onto each other*  
  
Bakura&Tea: *cling onto each other*  
  
Yugi&Yami: *cling onto each other* (^_~ See told ya)  
  
Joey: What happened?! *sticks his hand out trying to find the wall* Huh? What's this?   
  
Vikki: AH!!!  
  
YamiB: *gets slapped* what the? What was that for!!  
  
Vikki: you touched me in and unappropriate spot!!!  
  
YamiB: Did Not! I kept my hands to myself.....Execpt for when I was clinging onto you, but that is the only time I touched you!!  
  
Vikki: Okay, fine. WHO TOUCHED ME!!!  
  
Yami: I have something to say! *raises his hand*  
  
Tristen: *gets hit in the chin* Watch it whoever that was!!  
  
Vikki: YAMI? You touched me?   
  
Tristen: *gets slapped* Owwwwwwwww!!! Today is not Abuse Tristen Day, leave me alone!!!  
  
Vikki: Huh? Sorry Tristen, Yami where are you?  
  
Yami: I didn't say I touched you!!! I didn't do it!!  
  
Everyone: *stumbling around hitting each other* ugh! Ouch! Eck! Eeeeeek!!!  
  
Kaiba: *suddenly appears with a candle, held in front of his face* Boo....  
  
Everyone Else: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Vikki&Joey: *cling onto each other* Ahhh!!  
  
Tea&Yami: *cling onto each other* Eck!  
  
Yugi&Bakura: *Cling onto each other* Eeeeek!  
  
Tristen&YamiB: *cling onto each other* ohhhhh!!!  
  
Vikki: AHH!! Kaiba you look like a ghost!!!  
  
Kaiba: *glances at all the people clinging onto each other* Uh...*rolls his eyes* .....*looks at you, yes YOU* Did Vikki mention this is NO HENTAI ZONE? You!! From behind the computer screen,   
  
I'm talking to you!! Did she mention that? I'll take whatever you said as a no. So, its a no Hentai zone, you might not wanna get to close to each other.  
  
Everyone: *un-clings each other*  
  
Vikki: *coughs* So anyway what happened Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: The electricity went out? What else?  
  
Vikki: *rolls her eyes* Well duh!  
  
Kaiba: If you knew then why did you ask?  
  
Vikki: I meant, WhY did the electricity go out?  
  
Kaiba:. There's a huge thunder storm outside....and well guess what happened when the lightning struck a lampost outside?  
  
CRASH Of Lightning  
  
Vikki: AHHHH!!! *clings onto Kaiba*  
  
Tristen: *Clings onto Tea*  
  
Yugi: *Clings onto YamiB*  
  
Yami: *clings onto Bakura*  
  
Joey: *looks around, seeing no one else to cling onto...* ....*clings onto Vikki whose clinging onto Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: Hm! *smirks looking down at Vikki* ThIs is a nO Hentai Zone but if you really wanna go Vikki, my room is an execption to the Hentai Rule, maybe after dinner you wanna drop by?  
  
Vikki: *takes a step back* You better hope Yugi didn't hear that!! He's still a child!! ^_~  
  
Joey: *still clinging on*   
  
Ekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..................Ekkkkkkkkkk  
  
Bakura: What was that?  
  
Vikki: AHHHHHHHH, THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!! HAUNTED I TELL YOU!!!  
  
Kaiba: It is not 'Haunted'!  
  
Tristen: Well then, how do you explain there suddenly being a storm huh? When we were in the park it was nice and sunny. and now? BOOOOOOOOM, there's thunder and lightning everywhere!!!  
  
Joey: And what about that "ekking" sound? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Vikki: Hey! please review and tell me what ya think k???!!! 


End file.
